


Jõtaider Gaiden: Naughty Boys

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consumed by Lust, Genderswap, M/M, female to male, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cobra decides to have a bit of fun with his fellow monsters, giving them the same treatment he uses to make monsters and turning them into cute boys.
Series: Jõtaider [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Kudos: 4





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Naughty Boys

Every good villain knows that if you want something done right, you need to be patient. If you rush ahead and do things without planning, you end up biting yourself in the ass later and that’ll just ruin everything. You need to take things slow, be methodical, make sure that every little aspect of your plan is covered so you don’t risk any accidents.

Keyword being every good villain. The trio that worked for D’Or wasn’t exactly the best villains, as much as they’d like to think that they are. Especially the young King Cobra, a boy dressed in a bodysuit so tight that you could visibly see the outline of every naughty area if you just looked at him for a few seconds. His mood was in the gutter, as he tenderly rolled around on the floor to try and entertain himself while his boss was scoping out the city above.

“Why can’t we do anything fun outside anymore, Bat?” The young green-haired monster asked aloud as he stopped at the red-clad vampiric woman’s feet, his eyes glistening from the cheap light above.

Baroness Bat, the closest thing the three had to a leader when their actual boss was out on her errands, shrugged her shoulders. “You know how people treat monster in this day and age, Cobra. You’d just end up scaring some human and causing a panic, especially since you love walking around in that suit of yours.” The oldest of the trio explained as her eyes peeked out from the top of the book she was leafing through. A book with quite the erotic content, given the two women making out on the cover.

“Yeah, but that’s humans! Some monsters live out there too, like the ones we make! Can’t we go out to a monster den so we can get some fresh air?” The youth inquired once more, being loud as he did so.

Loud enough to bother the last member of the triad, who tossed a sharp piece of silverware at the serpentine boy with a fire in her eyes. “Shut up, Cobra. I’m trying to eat and you’re making the meal taste worse with all your blabbering.” You could see the trails of stream rising out through the black-haired woman’s ears as she went back to her meal.

“Not my fault, Spider! D’Or’s just taking so long, and there’s nobody she wants us to ‘save’, so… Yeah! It’s really boring down here! I didn’t sign on just to be bored all day!” Cobra continued to whine like the little child he seemed to be, rolling around on the floor a little more as he expertly dodged more silverware being thrown his way. If one looked carefully, they might just see a smirk sneaking onto his face as he earned more of his ally’s ire.

General Spider was fuming, but eventually, she ran out of projectiles, prompting the militant woman to just sigh and continue eating. She couldn’t make the boy stop, so what was the point in trying. He’d just keep annoying her even if she managed to hit him, so she should just try to focus on her own business.

Once he stopped rolling around and noticed that his friend wasn’t attacking him anymore, the green-haired monster sighed and jumped onto his feet, his not-so-subtle bulge within his suit bouncing in rhythm with his body. “Geez, I thought you wanted to bully me more, but you can’t even do that, Spider? What’s happened to you?” He asked aloud as he stepped closer, circling her dinner table while Bat continued to ignore the two of them as they always got up to such antics…

“Well if you hadn’t noticed, all the girls and boys I turned into monsters immediately started bullying me moments after I transformed them! I’m sick and tired of being the punching bag, so I just want a nice meal so I can take my mind off it, okay!?” The military-clad woman explained as she dropped her remaining silverware, glaring straight into her boyish ally’s eyes. “Bat! Say something to him! He’s getting on my nerves more than usual!”

The Baroness quietly looked up from her erotica with a raised eyebrow. “Children, please behave. I don’t want to tell D’Or you’ve acted like infants over something as simple as boredom.” The blonde monster brushed their issues off as she snapped her fingers, causing a pair of glasses to form out of blood so that she could read the finer details of the words on the page. And so that she could discreetly hide her aroused blush, of course.

Spider twitched in rage as she slumped back into her chair, furiously crossing her arms. “Just go away, Cobra. I don’t like talking to you. You just make my mood worse.” She admitted the problem she had with the rather lewd-looking boy as she sighed in frustration. Why couldn’t she just succeed for once?

Cobra wasn’t about to take her defeat and her anger as a sign that she wasn’t going to help him get over his boredom, oh no. He knew better. If he wanted something, he’d have to take it. That was what his boss had told him when they first met, and he was going to make sure that he got what he wanted!

A grin crossed the youthful villain’s face as he climbed onto the table, carefully brushing everything aside so that he had the entire thing just to himself. “Well, Spider! You look so down, you know what you need?” The kingly boy licked his lips and rubbed his hands together with an awfully gleeful look on his face. The kind that he only wore whenever he was about to corrupt somebody.

Spider seized up as soon as she laid her eyes on that face. “Oh, no. Don’t you dare, I’m not turning into a horny boy toy again, I’ll make sure you can’t use that cock of yours for anything if you dare try it…” She tried to act defensively, but it was far too late. As she kept speaking, she eventually started looking further down his figure on pure instinct… Once her eyes met the heart on his chest, it was over.

Her eyes slowly started to spiral as she kept looking at that heart outlined in his suit. She couldn’t look away, not even for a second. Her irises, formerly sharp and aggressive, were softening into nice and soft hearts. Just like the one she was growing steadily addicted to. She wanted nothing more than it…

“What’s the matter, Spider? Oh, that’s right, you’re falling again. Like you’ve done so many times before. I remember when we first met when D’Or just took us in. I can just imagine how you cried out and messed your undies with your brand new boycock, ehehehe…” The giggly Cobra chimed as he rubbed the sides of the heart on his outfit. “You clearly forgot that I could use my chest to hypnotize, didn’t you? You’re really stupid, you know? Ehehehehehe…”

Spider just kept on watching, feeling her nethers heating up as the seconds ticked by. The words that she heard just rushed in through one ear and out the other, her capacity to think for herself completely disabled by her trance. All she could do was reach down towards her crotch and carefully rub away at it, gasping aloud.

Bat raised her eyebrow for just a moment as she pulled down her book, revealing that the rosy blush on her cheeks had completely covered her face. “Oh, he’s doing this again.” The hidden pervert muttered as she shrugged her shoulders. If he was going to be openly lewd, then she was just going to enjoy her book a little more openly. Her movements were nearly identical to the ones her black-haired friend made, though her eyes were still focused on her book… and maybe one eye on the kingly boy’s finely sculpted ass, couldn’t neglect that at all.

“That’s it, Spider. Just keep rubbing. You know you like it.” Her hypnotic friend chimed as he rubbed away at his erect nipples, gasping in between his giggles as he felt his cock growing hard against the fabric of his suit. “I know what you do whenever you get home from a mission where you actually succeed, that’s probably why you’re so high strung lately. Just play with those silly lips of yours while you still have them, you’ll thank me later!”

As much as she probably wanted to throw Cobra through a wall for everything he had done to her, Spider just continued to play with herself, feeling pulses going through her body the more she pushed her fingers up against her snatch. She blushed from head to toe as the heat continued to pulse through her, her breathing speeding up as the seconds ticked by. She was edging ever closer to an orgasm, and she just wanted to plunge those two fingers into the hole and get that release she craved…

Not that she was allowed to. She had to obey the boy until he told her to stop. And he wasn’t planning on making her stop any time soon. “That’s the spirit! You’re getting real close, aren’t you? I can see it on your face, I bet you’re just wanting to cum right now, squirt it all out on the floor and get D’Or’s nice carpet all wet and sticky. But you can’t, not yet! You’re not even close to being done… After all, you don’t have a cock yet, silly!”

Once the word ‘cock’ rushed through the older girl’s ears, she felt a throbbing sensation spreading through her hips and her crotch, prompting her to use her entire hand to rub away at the slit between her legs. She rubbed and rubbed, all autonomy deprived of her as she worked towards that release. She could feel it, it was so close that she could taste it…

Yet, she couldn’t cum. Something was missing. She knew what was missing, it was bouncing around in her head, eliminating every other thought that she tried to get. Her trance was making it consume everything, and she couldn’t help herself from wanting more. She needed a cock… any cock! But most of all, her cock! She wanted a cock!

Her wish was granted, and her mind shattered in what felt like an instant. Her desire for a cock, combined with the powers of the friend who had put her into this trance in the first place, caused a mighty rod to materialize in the place of her precious pussy, using her own arousal as fuel…

Not that she would need that pussy ever again if Cobra had anything to say about it. And he did, given the snicker that left his lips. “There we go, now you have a cute cock, just like me! Don’t you like it, Spider? I know I do, buuuut…” He continued laughing as he kneeled down, pushing his ass outward towards his blonde friend as he forced his eyes down on the horny monster’s crotch. “It’s kinda small and kid-like, isn’t it? Like, I could probably squeeze my hands around it and you’d cum instantly, but you’d like that too, I just know you would.”

As Spider slowly regained any semblance of a lucid mind, she managed to look down past her tits and notice the tiny bulge in her pants. Her mind had betrayed her. She didn’t have a mighty rod, she had a cock the size of her thumb! What kind of trick did that boy play on her mind… And... 

And why did it feel so good to play with it!? She couldn’t stop herself from squeezing her fingers into that tiny piece of meat, letting out squeal after squeal as it just kept on squirting cum. She wanted it to stop, make the pleasure just calm down and let her be… But why would she ever want something like that, when she could just keep playing with it and keep cumming until her brains had been turned into nothing more than cum?

The trance still affected her mind, evident by the way her eyes flickered between hearts and proper irises. “I-I’ll kill you, Cobra! I’ll really kill you this time!” The rational part of the monster’s mind tried shouting, but not moments afterward the horny parts started screaming in delight. “I want you! I want you so much, Cobra! Come on, screw me and make Bat lick us until we cum! Ehehehe!” The words that left her mouth were uncouth, and totally fit the dirty thing between her thighs.

“Aw, that’s so nice of you, Spider! But, you know my type, don’t you?” The horny King licked his lips as he inched closer to her face, pressing his hands up against her breasts as she felt a powerful shock rush through her body. “I only like the gayest kind of boys, and you’re still a girl, silly. Come on, lose all that girly stuff and be my bestest bud, okay?” Cobra laughed as his eyes started blossoming into hearts just like his entranced victim, his cock throbbing against his suit as he was growing quite turned on by this entire display.

Spider was absolutely helpless as she quickly lost the mass that she was proud of. Whether it was her height that let her tower over the rest of her allies, or the delicate skin that went great with her outfit, or especially those breasts that hung off her chest… All of it vanished in seconds as it was reallocated and put onto a different part of her body. She could feel her tiny throbbing mass growing ever slightly as it all went down, and she could see the sticky slop in her panties spreading further as she just kept on climaxing, not realizing that she was practically sitting in a puddle of her own cum.

Or rather, his own cum. His features grew more boyish by the second as his outfit turned from a proper set of clothes into yet another heart-shaped outfit just like Cobra’s, but his was a little more emphasized in comparison. instead of having a heart on his chest, which would be great if he ever wanted to brainwash somebody, his was snugly circling around his cock, letting him emphasize that pitiful pecker that much more. And for a helpless slut that was addicted to his master’s body and voice, like him… Well, who wouldn’t want to be degraded by their own assets?

“That’s muuuuch better.” Cobra licked his lips as he planted his hands on his new boyish minion’s cheeks, kissing him on the lips in the process. “You’re much better as a boy, Spider! A gay, cock-loving and anal-addicted boy, ehehe. I wish D’Or could see you now, she’d probably think you were the cutest thing. In fact, I bet she’d actually let you cum properly instead of just staining the ground beneath you with cum…” He prattled on and on, but he quickly realized that his former friend was just looking at him with a completely blissful look on his face. He might’ve fried Spider’s brain a little with the amount of pleasure he fed him.

The monster boy laughed as he just let the poor monster flop back into his seat where he could idly play with his new emphasized bulge before he turned his head back towards his blonde friend who seemed a little occupied with her own masturbation session. “What’re you doing, Bat? Having a little fun all by yourself? Aren’t you supposed to invite us when you’re having fun like that?”

Bat scoffed slightly despite the utterly ridiculous look on her face, as she just kept on playing with the goodies down below. “Unlike Spider, I… I actually get to reward myself for a good piece of work. D’Or loves what I’ve done to the population, and she’s given me such attention. You’re jealous, aren’t you, Cobra? How she barely gives you two any time alone when she’s with me all the time instead?” In between her words, it wasn’t hard to register a stray moan or gasp as she unashamedly just kept on playing with her nether region…

“Nah, I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous when you’re the one who’s thirsting after her?” Cobra giggled as he climbed off the table, shaking his ass in her direction ever so slightly before turning towards her. “And you’ve been thirsting after me too, you’re not reading any of your usual erotica, so you have to be!”

It took the blonde vampiric woman a moment to realize what she had just been called out on, as she looked at her hands and realized that she had completely dropped the book she had been leafing through. “I… I would never masturbate to a boy’s ass, I… I..!” She was in utter denial, which didn’t help her once the embarrassing feeling forced her over the edge. It was a little adorable seeing her orgasm as she tried to defend herself, especially as she slumped into the back of her chair without being able to move an inch after that mind-shattering orgasm…

“You and your orgasms, Bat. You keep giving yourself rewards, and that’s just made you an addict. Come on, let me help you out so you get the right kind of orgasm, not this crappy stuff that barely makes a mess.” The green-haired boy climbed onto the chair, pushing his fully erect bulge, which was the size of the woman’s face, as she forced her to inhale his scent. Just to rub things in more than he already had.

She could feel the smell of her boyish friend invading her head, and that just turned her on even more. Especially since she wasn’t able to think clearly after such an orgasm, leaving her at his mercy. A fact he was going to abuse as he just kept on grinding his rod against the soft surface that was her face, not even bothering to notice how he was erasing her feminine traits in the process. Almost as if they were being smeared off…

The blonde vampiress struggled a little, lifting her arms up to try and push the fat assed boy off her face, but he instead grabbed ahold of her wrists and used them to push his crotch further into her face, making her feel weaker the more of that infernal smell torched its way across her mind. “S-Stop…” She muttered, coughing as the seconds ticked by.

“Why? You’re enjoying yourself, why else would you be bulging down there?” He giggled, as he let go of one of her hands so that she could instinctively reach down to rub away at her crotch once more.

Only then did she notice that she had fallen victim to the exact same thing that Spider had. She blushed as she pushed her fingers into her newly developed ballsack, squishing the contents around and causing more than a few droplets to squirt out into the surface of her underwear. “N-No, you…” Her composure had been completely shattered, something even she noticed as her voice grew more masculine. Just a little, not too much. Cobra had a taste after all.

“I made you better, Bat. You can admit it, you wanted to play with this thing forever too, didn’t you? You’ve been staring at me all night, it’s no wonder you’ve been wanting something like this!” The kingly boy laughed as he rubbed away at the outline of his rod, ignoring the rather massive wet spot that had developed at the tip. He had orgasmed just like the other two, but he had been more subtle about it. He’d lose all control of the situation if they could take advantage of his climax, after all.

Bat’s eyes flashed between hearts and her usual tender irises as she tried to pull away, but her mind refused to obey. In fact, as soon as the boy let go of her other wrist, she couldn’t do anything except for playing with the shaft down below. She furiously stroked it up and down until she couldn’t feel it any longer, before releasing yet another pitiful shot of cum straight into her thoroughly soaked undies. She was just like Spider now, in every way except for one.

That little difference was going to be easy to solve, as she suddenly found her face being pressed up against a familiar and expansive ass. “There we go, much better. How about you give my butt a kiss, Bat? I hear it gives blessings to those that it deems worthy. At least, that’s what I spread rumors about, but I’m sure you might be able to coax something out of it with those loving lips of yours, ehehe…”

Cobra’s words ran through her head, and she couldn’t resist. She was far too horny to resist, and when people were horny in the kingly boy’s presence, he had complete control over them. She was forced to pucker her lips up and push them right up against one of those cheeks, causing a shock to rush through her at that very same moment. It was as if she had been struck by lightning, leaving her to scream as her body continued to change right then and there…

Her feminine body, honed through the years and cherished by the woman she loved, was softened until there was nothing left. In her place stood a boy with a thoroughly tenderized cock hanging from his crotch, one that craved and throbbed for more. She was no longer a she, turned into a he just like Spider had been moments before… And the look in his eyes made it clear that he still wanted more, otherwise, he wouldn’t be pumping away at his rod with reckless abandon.

The green-haired monster laughed to himself as he leaped from the former vampiress’ chair, licking his lips as he flicked one of his nipples, feeling the spike of pleasure rush through him just like it had his new boyfriends. “Ehehe… Goodness, it feels great to turn those two boring bitches into a pair of cute boys. I’m sure they’ll go punish me when they turn back, but I think that'll be good for now…”

“Oh? Cobra? Have you been up to no good again?”

The soft voice of the woman he worked for, D’Or, graced his ears. As he turned towards the entrance, he laid his eyes upon the brunette that had given him everything, and he just grinned from ear to ear. “Of course, D’Or! I’ve been really bad, aren’t you going to do anything to punish me?” He giggled like he didn’t care at all, such a naughty boy…

His mastermind of a boss looked around the room, clicking her tongue as she noticed that both Bat and Spider had been turned into boys. “I see, you’ve been a real bad boy indeed.” She giggled just like he did, as her fingers suddenly began to shine…

All three boys suddenly screamed out in unison as they felt their weak points being pressed against by something, though they knew that there wasn’t actually anything inside of their butts. It was just something that their boss could do, given the control she had over their bodies. And since the three of them had been very naughty, she was going to teach them just how bad of an idea this had all been.

Cobra, Bat and Spider watched their boss’ other hand glow a golden color as they each started stroking away at their cocks in unison, their hands following the movements her golden hand performed. They were at her complete mercy, with their fronts and backs being assaulted thanks to her powers.

They were going to be doing this for the rest of the night, all to the tune of their Boss’ haunting giggles. What naughty boys they had all been.


End file.
